Polyvinyl chloride is a very useful commercial material, in that many useful commercial articles of manufacture can be prepared from it. One of the more common methods of preparing articles such as rods, channels, tubing and hose from polyvinyl chloride involves the use of an extruder. It is well-recognized in the art that polyvinyl chloride having an increased bulk density increases the extrusion rate and thereby increases the output of the extruder.
My invention is directed to an improved process of preparing polyvinyl chloride, and other polyvinyl halides, which results in a product having an increased bulk density.